<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Hexes and Minor Curses by Wonderfulworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787788">Domestic Hexes and Minor Curses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfulworld/pseuds/Wonderfulworld'>Wonderfulworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Ginny, Draco is a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot Collection, Post-War, Wizengamot, harry’s an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfulworld/pseuds/Wonderfulworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few ideas just popped into my head fully formed and I thought I’d stick them all in one place. Accepting prompts for almost anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hexing exes - Harry/Ginny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find the idea that Ginny would take Harry back with no repercussions quite hilarious so I wrote this. Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>18 year old Harry was an idiot for many reasons. The most obvious would be his illogical belief that once the imminent danger of Voldemort had receded Ginny Weasley (notoriously independent and often violently furious) would run back into his arms and forgive him. After a minimal amount of thought, Harry realised that if she had done so she wouldn’t be the woman he loved. This realisation came two weeks after the war once most of the Death Eaters leftover were rounded up and Molly had, rather forcibly, encouraged him to move into The Burrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the month following the day that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry Potter suffered 43 different jinxes, hexes and charms all sent from the same yew wand and muttered by the same ginger girl. Although it was exciting in its own way, to watch as 17 year old Ginny created new ways to ward him off, it became increasingly tedious as almost anything seemed to merit an imaginative new hex. Spending too long in the bathroom? Classic Bat-Bogey hex. Brushing her waist with his fingers while squeezing past her? Enlarged head for two hours. Attempting to apologise from a large distance with a megaphone, a corporeal Patronus by his side and a large bouquet of flowers? Good luck continuing upside down with webbed toes whilst your teeth grow disastrously long and all your hair falls out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the 44th time, Harry was fed up. Hermione and Ron had once again ditched him to do “couple things”, which he had desperately begged them not to go into more detail about, and the rest of the family were either helping out with George’s shop or off at their own jobs. This gave Ginny ample opportunity to dig into the moderately dark curses that she wouldn’t use with her mother around. Harry had spent the morning hiding around corners when he heard her footsteps and looking over his shoulder at the slightest movement. He was more terrified than he had been the entirety of the previous year and was seriously concerned that he may suffer a heart attack if someone stepped within five feet of him. Surviving Lord Voldemort was easy in comparison to surviving the wrath of an ex-girlfriend he was still in love with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry decided that if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die a painful death then the least he could do was finish the washing up for Molly before she came home. He stuck his wand behind his ear, rolled up his sleeves and started scrubbing at a large pan with much more vigour than he ever brought to menial tasks in the Dursley home. Then a floorboard creaked behind him and he froze. There was another soft footstep and a small muttered spell and Harry pulled his wand from his ear and whipped around, casting a silent shield charm. Ginny Weasly raised a single eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, Harry had never deflected her spells before. She pointed her wand at him again and a purple light shot towards him, Harry deflected it again but smiled. She’d clearly been practising silent jinxes and despite his frustration, he was more than a little impressed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she moved into a fighting stance as he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Titillando” Blocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anteoculatia” Stopped inches from his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ducklifors” Pulled his left leg out of the way with milliseconds to spare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This continued for a few minutes with Ginny becoming increasingly furious and red in the face from exertion as Harry eased into it; dodging curses was pretty much his entire magical experience. Harry had managed to move around the kitchen enough that he was now standing behind a chair at one end of the table with Ginny standing behind the opposite and holding her wand out, pointing across the length of the room towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!” Ginny’s wand flew from her grip and Harry’s seeker skills came back into use as he jumped and grabbed it midair. Upon retrieving the wand he was immediately grateful for the solid wooden table between his face and her hands as they clenched into fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me my wand back, Harry.” He took a step back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” Ginny’s eyes were a little teary now and the sense of victory he’d been basking in tasted bitter. “Give me my fucking wand back, you stupid arrogant prick! Good for nothing Boy Who Lived who could sacrifice himself to Voldemort but wasn’t brave enough to apologise to his fucking girlfriend-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-girlfriend.” Harry didn’t mean to say it, even thinking it made him want to snog a dementor but he had to say something to make her shut up. For a moment he was sure it was the worst possible thing he could’ve said. Then Ginny laughed, the kind of painless, raw laughter that he hadn’t heard for almost a year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t break up.” Ginny’s smiling at him now and he can’t help but smile back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thrilled that you think that Ginny, honestly, but I definitely broke up with you.” Ginny shrugs and starts walking around the side of the table towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to break up with me. A pitiful attempt if we’re being honest. You suggested that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> we should stop seeing each other for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a while</span>
  </em>
  <span> but never forever.” Ginny steps forward a little more, standing about halfway down the table now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember it differently.” Ginny shrugs again and moves closer to him still. Harry studies her for a second, confident and looking so incredibly pretty in the soft light and the most idiotic idea he’s ever had comes to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny.” She cocks her head to the side as he steps forward. He inhales deeply and then exhales. “I think we should get married.” Ginny is silent, frozen for a moment before shaking her head and smirking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 17, Harry.” He shrugs and steps closer again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll wait a year then.” Ginny struggles for an excuse for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t asked my dad.” Harry laughs softly. He takes another step forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you care about that.” Ginny’s smile is huge and her eyes are bright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re broken up.” Harry waves her wand in front of her face as if reprimanding her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He grins down at her. “Can’t take it back now.” He’s close enough now that he could reach out and touch her but he doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d have to live through my mum planning a wedding.” That does make Harry’s smile falter but he immediately recovers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll elope.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And be thrown out of the family? No, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll tell her close family only, in the garden and no cake.” He grabs at her sleeve and pulls her forward so their chests touch. She pouts a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I like cake.” He rubs his nose along hers and his cheeks ache from smiling so hard for so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be honest, I don’t really care.” Ginny laughs and then finally presses her lips to his. He’s distracted for the moment and almost doesn’t notice her grabbing his hand and prying her wand out of his grip. He bites at her lip and mumbles into her mouth. “I know what you’re doing.” She chuckles and then steps back, tucking her wand into the pocket of her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Accepting my wedding proposal so you can hex me again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never accepted.” Ginny tucks her hair behind her ear and looks up at him with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just a technicality.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m always going to hex you. Especially when you’re doing stupid things like running away with my idiot brother. With or without Hermione, he’s still a liability.” That makes Harry laugh and he leans forward to pull her against him again. He presses a quick kiss to her lips and then sits down in one of the kitchen chairs, gazing up at her. He raises his eyebrows a little and then looks between his legs and Ginny until she rolls her eyes and sits across his lap. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and runs her hands through his hair, once again enjoying her favourite hobby of making his nest of hair impossibly messier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re getting married.” He holds up a finger to her lips when she starts to open her mouth to disagree and she mock bites at him. He pulls his finger away and thenturns serious. “You can’t invite Dean Thomas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me, Harry?” Ginny looks shocked and a little amused. “You’ve barely proposed, I haven’t even agreed yet and you’re already banning ex-boyfriends from the guest list.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it like that-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to invite one of your good friends to your wedding because he’s seen me naked?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t-“ Harry’s expression turns dark. “That’s funny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not joking.” Ginny looks concerned as she says and Harry’s vision turns red at the image of a smug looking Dean Thomas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seven hours later the Weasley Family are sitting at the table, ignoring the green colour and slimy texture of Harry’s hair and the strange pig shape of his nose. Even when he opens his mouth to speak and bleats instead the family are unbothered, this isn’t the worst they’ve seen him in recent months. The shocking moment is when Ginny slips into the seat beside him and presses a kiss to his cheek before asking Hermione politely to pass the potatoes. The Burrow kitchen has never been so silent at a dinner and never would be again</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wizengamot - Draco/Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco’s Post-War trial and the entertaining testimonies of the witnesses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy had grown out his beard during his short trip to Askaban and he considered it to be the most distressing part of the entire experience. He didn’t like the way it looked and he was well aware that it was going to make any witches even vaguely interested in kissing him turn the other way. These were the thoughts running through Draco’s mind as he sat one level below the Wizengamot and ran his fingers through his facial hair. It wasn’t until two aurors had magically tied his wrists together, dragged him out of the room and into the lift that he had the slightest worry about his own future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wizengamot has recently installed a small box, instead of the old chair, that allowed the standing room for two small people. It was waist high and charmed to allow full movement within the box but it was impossible to remove yourself from once inside without the help of a Wizengamot member. Once standing in this box Draco’s blood pressure began rising in a way it hadn’t since the war and he gripped the edge of the box as he breathed a little shakily. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them all the seats in the court had been filled with Witches and Wizards in plum robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He calmed himself a little as they began the proceedings and read his file. Askaban has provided him with the perfect conditions to practice flawlessly slipping in and out of occulemency and he did this until directly addressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Malfoy. Do you accept the above listed witnesses as your defence?” Draco had missed the entire list of names but considering his utter desperation to escape the ministry and shave his face he nodded. Presumably, no one called to defend him could do his reputation anymore harm. He almost immediately regretted this train of thought as Harry Potter wandered past him and sat in the witness chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They asked him for his full name and Harry made an awkward joke about being the boy who lived. It almost made Draco’s lip curl as he cringed inwardly but the Wizengamot roared with laughter so he kept his disgust to himself.  Harry launched into an efficient speech, highlighting Draco’s hesitance to kill Dumbledore, his refusal to identify them and then his mother’s own action, done for his benefit, which Harry swore had saved his life. The Wizengamot was silent as he finished, one over eager member started clapping but quickly stopped. Draco wasn’t eager to admit that Potter had saved him, the idea made his Sectumsempra scars itch a little, but he felt almost confident that his freedom was in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Ron Weasley replaced Harry in the witness seat, flipping Draco the bird casually as he sat down. Draco sneered back at him as his blood turned to ice. He was once again pleasantly surprised when Ron simply echoed Harry’s words, clearly there to enhance Potter’s already airtight testimony. Draco Malfoy had never been attracted to a redhead before and the moment past before he could examine the feelings further as Ron once again flipped him the bird on the way back to his seat. Draco stuck his tongue out at him, rather childishly, but a few Wizengamot giggled at the interaction. Draco stifled a grin, his criminal status was almost completely lost at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger.” The Chief Warlock smiled rather friendly at the girl sitting behind Draco and he turned quickly to look at her. She stood and walked across the marble floor, heels clacking loudly on the floor as she nervously approached the witness seat. It seemed that everyone in the room was assured of Draco’s innocence other than her as she looked at him with wide fear in her eyes. He winked at her and she jumped a little, turning to face the Chief Wizengamot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Granger, I have previously explained to you that we cannot accept your testimony on the events at Malfoy Manor due to the Cruciatus curse inflicted on you by Bellatrix Lestrange.” Hermione nodded, obviously already aware of this. She glanced at Draco nervously and he smirked at her, looking her up and down with hunger. “Is there another particular event in the defendant's favour we haven’t yet heard a rendition of that you would like to share?” Hermione looked away from Draco and back at the Warlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Draco’s smile dropped a little at that and a couple of the Wizengamot members murmured to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to provide a testimony against the defendant?” Draco’s eyes widened at the idea and he scoffed out a small laugh, covering it with a cough and slapping his chest. He saw Hermione studying him and pretended to inspect his thumb for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as he placed the pad of his thumb in his mouth, made direct eye contact with her and sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Granger!” A flustered Hermione looked back at the amused Chief Warlock. “Would you like to provide a testimony against the defendant?” Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second before shaking her head quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No. Of course not!” A few more of the Wizengamot laughed at Hermione’s stressed shouts and Draco relaxed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to provide a character testimony against either of the previous witnesses?” Hermione shook her head and her eyes flicked to Draco for a moment and he blew her a kiss playfully. She blushed a little and then shook her head again firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to provide a character witness for the defendant himself?” The Chief Warlock sounded almost bored now and Hermione dared another look at Draco. He quirked an eyebrow at her, held up two fingers to his lips, spread them a little and flicked his tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant!” Hermione shouted it and then slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes bulged with shock. Draco laughed, a little confused, and paused for a moment to contemplate where she could be going with this. She seemed to have forgotten a punchline. Draco’s hands dropped and gripped at the box as the Wizengamot fell silent. Behind him Ron cursed under his breath and for some reason Draco felt an overwhelming need to escape the box and punch Weasley in the face. The Chief Wizengamot coughed nervously and recovered quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Miss Granger.” The Chief chuckled asHermione lent forward in her seat and placed her bright red face in her hands. “But I think I speak for everyone when I ask, with the utmost respect, what on earth does that have to do with Mr Malfoy?” Hermione lifted her head, dropped her hands and pulled her shoulders back in a show of Gryffindor bravery that would’ve made Draco’s trousers tighten if all the blood in his body hadn’t been redirected to his brain as he tried to understand the last few minutes. She pursed her lips, gripped her hands together in her lap and resolutely avoided his eye contact as she exhaled slowly. The entire court waited with baited breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless I’m incredibly mistaken, which occurs very rarely,” A few people laughed nervously at that and Hermione smiled a little, eyes flicking to Draco and then back to the Chief Warlock. “in exactly 6 months and 13 days the Malfoy tapestry will have gained a new name.” The room was silent for a moment but the whirring of everyone’s brains as they replayed what she had said seemed to be almost buzzing around the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Draco said, staring at Hermione with slightly tear glazed eyes and she gulped and then shook her head slowly. A large grin slowly covered his face. The Wizengamot watched with eager attention as Draco spoke up for the first time in the entire trial. “You’re pregnant?” Hermione smiled a little, her own eyes tearing up as she nodded at him. Draco chocked on a laugh and then turned to the Chief Warlock. “Do you think I could…?” Draco gestured to the box he was stood in and then titled his head in Hermione’s direction as she hiccuped a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chief cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All in favour of releasing Draco Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban and removing any and all Death Eater activities from his file?” Almost every hand in the room raised at once, Draco heard the distinct sound of Harry slapping Ron’s own hand from the air. The Chief sighed deeply, fighting a smile. “Mr Malfoy, you are released from the Wizengamot and into the custody of Miss Granger. Reliant on your promise to re-educate yourselves on contraceptive charms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry guffawed a loud laugh as Draco practically leapt over the waist-high wood and rushed to Hermione, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. At that moment everyone else in the room became suddenly preoccupied with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>talking loudly and obnoxiously to the person beside them. Draco wrapped an arm around her back to tug at her curls and pressed his other hand against her stomach. He pulled back to smile down at her barely visible bump and then grinned at her. She ran a hand along his face and her eyes darkened a little.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” His tone was playful as he asked her hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your beard makes you look really fucking hot.” He grinned impossibly wider and pulled her into to kiss her once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deputy Auror Potter - Harry/Ginny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Super short story, basically Drabble Xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley was pregnant. She was the kind of pregnant where acquaintances who hadn’t seen her for seven months would say, with far too much confidence and clearly no self-preservation, “Wow, you’re really showing, aren’t you? Maybe it’s twins!” Harry had, of his own volition and without informing anyone, created a silent blocking spell that worked on anything from Bat-bogey hexes to Jelly-legged jinxes. He found out too late that it didn’t work for a punch to the face. Ginny also learnt too late that there was no law allowing heavily pregnant women to assault whom ever they wanted. Both regretted not researching these vital pieces of information before attending a social event where Draco Malfoy would have center stage to say and do whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny slumps back in her seat and rests her hands on her stomach, smoothing out her shirt and avoiding the eye contact of the dark haired wizard across the desk. Harry raises his eyebrows an infinitesimal amount at her before pushing his glasses through his already messed up hair to the top of his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose. His sigh is too loud for his cramped office space. He picks up the paper in front of him, pulls his glasses back down to his nose and studies it before sighing again. Ginny tries to fight a smirk as she gives her own loud and overdramatised sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s pressing charges.” Harry says, sounding exhausted. Ginny smiles sweetly before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastard.” Harry’s eyes meet hers and sparkle with mischief for a moment before he returns his attention to the form in front of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illegitimate or not, he’s asking for either 200 galleons for physical and emotional damages,” Ginny scoffs. “Or a public apology at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night specifically using the phrase,” Harry sighs once more, looking up at his wife and then back to the paper, “You were right you sexy, sexy wizard who I adore more than my own idiot husband. Weasels </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> just ginger Ferrets.” Ginny is silent for a moment and then smooths out more, non-existent, creases in her shirt. Making sure to adjust its fitting around her chest and waiting for Harry’s eyes to focus on these movements she replies calmly:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d say now is as good a time as any to dig into that Potter fortune.” Harry’s eyes flick up from her chest a little guiltily before he raises an eyebrow at her. She continues smugly, “I knew I’d married you for a reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was more of a fame than a riches thing.” Ginny laughs at him pointedly and he frowns. She attempts to sit up, wincing a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not really going to press charges is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean he has the motivation, witnesses and the resources to follow through but it’s unlikely. He has too much on his plate already. He’s just messing with us because he’s missing Hermione.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we in your office then? You sent Aurors to collect me into Ministry custody.” Harry smiles eagerly and spreads his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to show you my new office! Isn’t it cool?” His eyes light up with genuine excitement and Ginny smiles weakly and nods a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one even has a window. That’s nice, dear.” Ginny is calmly furious but Potter doesn’t notice. Harry turns to face the tiny window, smaller than the Auror Certification Award beside it, and jumps out of his chair to peek through it. Ginny stretches her arms out, drops them onto the arms of her chair and pushes herself out of it. Harry laughs at something out of the window and Ginny lets out a sigh that rivals his own. She mumbles under her breath as she pulls her bag off the table and onto her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed out on a birthing class for this. Fucking Potty and that blonde, pointy nosed…” She trails off as Harry kisses her cheek and forehead before leading her to the door. He opens it and she smiles up at him until he points eagerly at the label on the door, wriggling his eyebrows. It reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter, Deputy Auror. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ginny’s smile drops and then lifts again as she points to a post-it note stuck below it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hairy Potty, the boy who lived, died, lived again and still can’t seem to pay me back for a Butterbeer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Thomas” Harry pulls the post-it off and goes to put it in his pocket but Ginny grabs it from him and grins wickedly as she puts it in her bag. “I’ll pay you back for the beer when you stop talking about kissing my wife!” Harry shouts into the bullpen office outside his door. Dean Thomas’s face appears over the laughing heads bent over desks and he winks at Ginny, ducking back down at Harry’s glare. Ginny presses a kiss to Harry’s lips and he stops frowning to return it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Deputy Auror Potter.” He grins at her and his chest puffs out slightly with pride. Ginny leaves the office and grins back at him before spreading her arms out and announcing, like some kind of muggle TV presenter,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean Thomas! It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your baby!” Dean laughs loudly from his desk and a few aurors around him clap mockingly, one whistling loudly between her fingers. Ginny waves at Harry again before making her way to the corridor and the moment she’s out of sight Harry’s grin turns deathly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auror Thomas! My office. Now.” Dean stands up straight and tries to put a frown on his face, failing as his peers applaud him to the front. Harry stands out the way of the door and nods for him to go in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Nice office Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any ideas, tips or prompts in the comments Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>